


I Really Am Okay

by Crazymgee



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Caught, Gay, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymgee/pseuds/Crazymgee
Summary: Billy Batson and Freddy Freeman have been dating for almost two months, keeping it a secret from their foster family. Rosa walks in on the two of them making out one day so both of them have to have a talk with Victor and Rosa.





	I Really Am Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in a few years and I’m still getting into writing a voice for these two. Let me know what you think of it!

Billy ran his hands down Freddy’s bare torso, deepening their kiss.

Their relationship had grown after the stress of the new superpowers and the battle with Sivana had dimmed. Now, two months later, they had stopped viewing each other as foster siblings altogether, only thinking of each other as boyfriends.

Currently, the two were making out in Freddy’s bed, Billy sitting on Freddy’s lap, both of them shirtless.

They had gotten used to coming home from school and coming up to their shared room to spend some time alone. Their family didn’t know, not yet. Freddie has insisted that Victor and Rosa wouldn’t mind, trying to ease Billy’s mind.

“But, I just don’t want them to view me differently. It’s been so long since I felt like I belonged.” Billy had whispered to Freddy one night when he had been bugging him about telling their foster parents. “I guess I just want to be someone’s son again. And maybe... if they knew what was going on they’d just see me as your boyfriend instead of their son.” Freddy had let it go after that night, knowing that they’d be able to figure it out later.

But as they were sitting on their bed and heard a quick knock at the door, they didn’t have much of a later. The door opened after the knock and Rosa walked in.

“Hey guys, Victor needs help-“ She stopped as she saw the two break apart, both shirtless on the bed.

Billy immediately froze, and suddenly couldn’t meet either of their eyes. No one spoke for a few seconds, until Rosa started.

“Both of you, come to our room in five minutes.” She said, beginning to back out the door. “And maybe get your shirts on when you do.” Rosa closed the door behind her as she left.

Billy didn’t know what to do. Part of him wanted to cry. Part of him wanted to run. He shook his head, clearing that thought. He didn’t want to run from the first place that felt like home for as long as he could remember.

As his mind moved a mile a second, Freddy shook him, getting his attention.

“Billy, are you okay?” Freddy said, looking at him with worry.

Billy looked at his boyfriend, unable to say anything. His mind started frantically imagining every scenario that could come out of this. He imagined Victor and Rosa kicking him out of the house and family that he had started relying on. He imagined them moving him from Freddy’s room into Pedro’s or even Eugene’s room. He loved both of them but he didn’t want to leave Freddy’s room.

“Billy?” Freddy said, and Billy snapped out of his thoughts. Billy shook his head slightly, raising his eyebrows but not trusting his voice just yet. “I can tell that you’re thinking too much. I promise you, Victor and Rosa aren’t going to freak out on us.”

Billy shook his head. “She didn’t look happy just now. I swear I thought I locked the door. I’m sorry this is my fault.”

Freddy mimicked Billy, shaking his head. “No, it’s okay. I’m sorry that I didn’t double check the door. And I think Rosa was just taken by surprise. She’s probably just giving us time to get dressed. And she probably wants some time for them to talk about this.”

Billy felt his cheeks grow red knowing that Rosa was definitely talking to Victor about it right at that moment. Billy couldn’t help it as his mind started reeling again.

“I wasn’t ready.” He says looking down.

Freddy gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I’m not sure I was either. I know I gave you shit about it at first but...” he took a deep breath then exhaled loudly, “I know they love us. I don’t doubt that at all.” He took Billy’s hand. “But I just liked that we could come to our room and have this. I don’t know, maybe I read too much fiction and have been romanticizing even our lives.”

Billy let out a breath with a small laugh. “Don’t worry about it. And I know they love you, and me too. But I just worry because I haven’t been here as long as you have. I feel like-“ Billy stopped. He felt himself getting close to tears and he didn’t want to let himself get there.

Freddy squeezed Billy’s fingers in their joined hands. “Hey, they love you, just like you were their son. I know that you worry about it, but I one hundred percent believe that you don’t have to worry about whether they want to keep you here.”

Billy smiled at his boyfriend. He opened his mouth to speak again, but there was another knock at the door, this time it was followed by Rosa’s voice.

“Boys, you have two minutes, we’ll be in our room.”

Freddy grabbed his crutch, helping him stand up. “Well we better get dressed, the sooner we get there the sooner it can be over.”

Billy stood up, grabbing both of their shirts from the floor. He handed Freddy his Aquaman shirt and then quickly slipped on his black shirt. After looking on the floor for his red hoodie, he found it, putting it on too.

The two left their room, walking to Victor’s and Rosa’s room. As they walked, Billy’s mind started wandering again. He knew that Freddy promised he would have a home, but why would Victor and Rosa trust them under the same roof anymore? He started thinking of all the things he’d have to pack up for leaving. Billy though back to some of the other foster homes he had been in, how he always ran away and most of them didn’t even care if he came back. Most of them wanted him gone. As Billy and Freddy walked, Billy realized that he had tears running down his face. He turned away from Freddy and started wiping them away on his jacket sleeve out of frustration.

Freddy made it to their foster parents’ room first and knocked on the door. He turned to Billy, seeing the tears on his boyfriend’s face. He immediately got a worried look on his face and grabbed Billy’s hand, squeezing it.

Rosa opened the door, immediately seeing Billy as he couldn’t stop crying, and noting their hands still gripping the other’s.

Rosa looked to Freddy. “Could we talk to Billy first for just a moment, then you can come in too?”

Freddy nodded, letting go of Billy’s hand with one final reassuring squeeze as Rosa put an arm around Billy’s shoulder, leading him into the room. 

Rosa closed the door behind them, with Victor close behind her. She knelt down next to Billy.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She said, hugging him closer.

Billy hugged Rosa tighter, and felt himself begin to ramble. “I don’t want you to think any less of me for liking Freddy. I love being part of this family and I just want to be your son. You’re the only family that I’ve had for ten years and I don’t want you to hate me.” Rosa pulled back from the hug to look Billy in the eyes after that. Before she could respond, Billy let out a whisper. “Please don’t kick me out.”

Rosa started crying too, and pulled him back into a hug. “Billy we would never kick you out, and we don’t hate you.” Victor kneeled next to her, hugging them both too.

“Billy you’re our son now. We could never turn our backs on you. Not for liking boys, not for liking Freddy.” Victor said.

Billy smiled through his tears. He hesitated, but said, “Even if we are brothers in a way?”

Rosa shook her head slightly, “You may both be our sons but you two don’t have to consider each other brothers. Do you think of him like a brother?”

Billy shook his head, wiping his face again. “I haven’t really thought of him as a brother since - well, I guess I’ve always seen him as a friend, which turned into more.”

Rosa smiled. “That’s fine Billy. Look, you two are both getting older, and you didn’t really grow up as children together. If you don’t consider him a brother, I don’t think it’s fair for us to enforce that that’s all he can be to you.”

Billy smiled as Rosa began to stand up. “Would you like for Freddy to come in now too?”

Billy nodded his head, smiling again. Rosa opened the door, and motioned to Freddy that he could come in too.

Freddy walked in and stopped next to Billy. He looked down at Billy’s hand and hesitantly reached out for it. Billy smiled, taking his hand in his.

Rosa started speaking.

“So, Billy and I have already talked a title bit about this, but we need to have a serious conversation with both of you. Boys we want you to know that we aren’t upset that you two have been together. But we are upset that you didn’t tell us and that you have been sneaking around behind our backs. How long has this been going on?”

Freddy looked down at the floor and then answered. “Almost two months.”

Victor raised his eyebrows. “You’ve been doing this for two months and you didn’t tell any of us?” Freddy nodded. “I know you two might have been scared because of your sexualities and situations from other foster homes and a whole list of possibilities, but-“ Victor hesitated for a second.

Rosa spoke to fill in the gap. “We understand that there are good reasons for both of you to not want to tell us everything. That you worry about family just because of the lives you’ve had. But Victor and I have shared that experience, and we would never turn either of you away.”

Freddy nodded, and then Billy started talking. “I’m sorry, it was my idea to not say anything. I was just scared of what might happen.”

The two parents looked at Billy with soft eyes and Victor said, “We know, but we still need to know what’s going on. We know that you kids are going to have lives but as your parents we need to make sure you all are safe.”

Rosa followed. “Freddy I know you just turned fifteen and Billy your birthday is coming up too but you two can’t keep secrets like this from us.”

Billy nodded.

“I’m sorry we kept it a secret.” He said. “Does this mean that I need to move out of Freddy’s room?”

Freddy smacked him lightly on the arm.

“Don’t give them ideas.”

Victor and Rosa smiled softly.

“We’ll figure that out, but for now, you two can both stay in that room.” Rosa said. “But you’re going to have to have a talk with Victor about some things if you two stay in that room together.”

Victor smirked a little, adding on, “Yeah, I know that you two will want some time alone but we don’t want you rushing into anything.”

Billy felt his face turn red and he looked over at Freddy to see his face do the same.

Freddy started talking erratically.

“Hey we haven’t done anything like that. Like I know that you would assume that we have. You know, two hormonal teenage boys in the same room. Of course they’d probably start having sex-“

“Freddy.” Billy interrupted him. “Please stop talking. You’re making it worse.” He smiled embarrassingly.

Victor laughed.

“Look, we just want you two to be smart and safe. We won’t have that talk today, but we’ll have it sometime. Sooner, rather than later.”

Billy nodded, trying to just make it through the rest of this conversation before thinking too much about that one.

Rosa smiled at the two boys. “You two can go back to your room now.”

Freddy immediately started walking toward the door. “Okay, I’m out before it gets any more awkward.”

Billy smiled while watching his boyfriend, then turned to his foster parents. He hugged Victor. Then he turned and hugged Rosa.

“Thank you for wanting me as your son.” He said quietly.

He let go and walked after Freddy to their room. Rosa started to tear up again as he left.

“Do you think they’ll be fine to stay in the room together?” She turned to Victor as she shut the door.

Victor smiled, shaking his head slightly. “There’s no reason to put them in different rooms, they’ll just start finding their way into the same room each night.”

Rosa smiled at him. “Okay.”

Victor walked to her, hugging her. “Are you okay with this? With them?”

Rosa smiled. “Of course. It may not be what I expected, but I really am okay with this.”


End file.
